Survival Of The Fittest
by Drama-freakz
Summary: Gilbert Prussia , Elizabeta Hungary , Alfred America , and Iain Scotland  are in the middle of a zombie invasion. Gilbert's facing some troubled times having lost several people already. But his fellow survivors are now his priority.
1. Chapter 1

No. He wasn't supposed to be frothing at the mouth and Gilbert knew that. He dabbed at Ludwig's dripping forehead.

Gilbert was looking over his brother as he twitched and convulsed on his bed. Blood was oozing from the sides of his mouth onto the pure white sheets.

"Bruder?" He whispered patting him on the cheek. Ludwig eyes fluttered open and shut. "Vatter was right." He whispered. "It's the disease." Coughing Ludwig nodded and lifted a hand, of which there was skin pealing off, towards a gun on the side table that Ludovick, their now dead father had given to him.

"Bruder, please end it, I don't wish to harm you or anyone else." Gilbert shook but placed his hand on the gun and lifted it. Ludwig twitched and pointed to his face.

"I'll make it quick." Gilbert promised and clutched the gun in his hand. Ludwig coughed again and touched Gilbert's free hand. Gilbert smiled at him.

"Good bye bruder." Ludwig chuckled timidly.

"Bye. I love you." Gilbert clutched Ludwig's bloodied hand. They had made it far together; all the way across the city, and on foot. But Ludwig hadn't made it through the last horde. He had gotten bit attempting to protect Vash, who had died anyway. Gilbert remembered the entire thing as his finger tightened on the trigger.

"_**Ludwig! Watch Vash!" Gilbert yelled as he elbowed a woman in the mouth. **_

"_**Got it Bruder!" Ludwig called back. "Vash where are you!" HE called into the large horde that surrounded them. A hand stuck up from a large cluster of bodies. A blood curdling scream filled the air. **_

"_**LILY!" Ludwig yelled diving into he fray fists a-blaze. **_

_**Among the commotion of Ludwig's shouts, Lily's cries, and Vash's yells there was a loud howl. A growling that was to familiar to the survivors. A hunter. Gilbert was alert as he spun around to find the damn thing. HE turned just in time to see the bottom of a Hunter leap OVER him. Not at him not, for him, OVER him. Gilbert gasped and turned in time to see the exposed body of Lily get torn down by the Hunter. **_

"_**NO!" Vash yelled as Lily's screams halted and her body lay limp as the Hunter leaped off and turned on Vash who had been limping before the thing started and slashed at his throat with it's razor sharp claws. Vash tumbled back clutching his throat as blood oozed out Ludwig slammed into the Hunter and Gilbert dove down to catch Vash. "Li-" Vash began pointing towards lily's dead body. More blood leaked from his slit throat and mouth. **_

_**Then Gilbert's worst dream happened as his breath halted and Vash went limp in his arms. Gilbert shook but turned as he heard Ludwig hiss something. **_

" _**Verdammt!" Ludwig cursed as he pulled himself up to Gilbert blood splattered all over him. "Oh mien gott!" Ludwig whispered looking down at Vash's bleeding body in Gilbert's hands. "Oh Nein!" HE cursed. **_

"_**Lily too." Gilbert whispered glancing over at Lily. Ludwig rushed over to her side with a limp and lifted the thirteen year old girl into his arms. **_

"_**Why?" Ludwig demanded wiping his cheek. **_

"_**Bruder! Your arm! You're bit!" **_

Gilbert snapped out of it and forced the trigger down. Ludwig's hand tightened in his and then loosed considerably. Gilbert chocked and looked down at his Bruder. Ludwig, he was the only thing he had left in this world! The only thing he loved! Even Gilbird died! This damn disease! Gilbert would survive.

It had been three days since the death of his last love. The day that Ludwig, Lily, and Vash died. HE had gotten over it as much as he would. His throat wasn't totally dry and has eyes were no longer wet.

"Hello! Please? Is anyone in there?" A female voice yelled. Gilbert opened his eyes there was pounding on the door of the safe house.

"You bit?" He yelled back.

"NO!" She screamed. Gilbert growled to himself and stood. HE walked to the door and opened it. She tumbled in and Gilbert pushed the door shut and set the bar down.

"What you in for?" Gilbert asked turning around. She was sitting against the wall her head thrown back.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Never mind. You got a name?" He demanded shuffling through his bag.

"Elizabeta." She answered pulling at her shirt.

"Nice to know, I'm Gilbert." He nodded at her and extending a hand she accepted and shook.

"Sweet." He looked her up and down. She was slim with brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. Her eyes where like a forest as they looked up at him, deep and green.

"Well, I'm heading out in the morning. . . If you care." Gilbert announced, Elizabeta huffed.

"I just met you, but I suppose we could hang for a while. Until we part ways of course." Gilbert looked up.

"Your headed somewhere?" HE demanded.

"Yeah. . ." She smiled "I'm headed to Montana. Not a lot of people there, so not a lot of zombies." She smirked at him.

"You realize we're in Arizona." Gilbert asked pulling out a can of soup from his bag.

"What of it?" She demanded crossly.

"It's across the fricken country!" Gilbert growled.

"Well, I never said you had to come with me, but that's where I'm heading!"

"Well, I ain't got anywhere to go so, I'll let the awesome me join you in your travels." Gilbert chuckled as he began a small fire in a corner of the room.

"If you wish." Elizabeta smirked watching Gilbert as he moved.

I decided to do a Hetalia Left 4 Dead mix if you could call it that.

Kind of like my Death Note. If you squint!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." Gilbert woke up the next morning to Elizabeta standing over him waving a pan with sizzling bacon in his face.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Gilbert cried Elizabeta pulled away and set the pan on a small counter.

"Come on! What happened to leaving in the morning? It's noon!"

"Morning is night! Night is morning!" Gilbert grumbled laying back down and rolling over.

"Well Then I'll eat the bacon myself!" Gilbert bolted upwards and smiled at Elizabeta.

"Oh . . . Well I suppose I could try some food if you made it." Gilbert smiled.

"Let's go!" Elizabeta smiled holding a pan over her shoulder with dual pistols at her waist and her back pack strapped tightly around herself.

"Aren't you gonna use your guns?" Gilbert demanded lifting a AA-12 onto his back and shoving as much ammo into his pants as he could. He then picked up an M-16 and loaded it.

"When I need 'em." Elizabeta nodded. "The only time I had to shoot is when I had a run in with a tank."

"A tank?" Gilbert demanded.

"Believe it or not." Elizabeta smiled.

"No, what's a tank?" Gilbert clarified.

"Only the biggest, buffest zombie you will ever see." Elizabeta laughed. "People say they were body builders mutated when they were infected." Gilbert frowned.

"You make it sound fun." He sighed.

"Nah, but man those things kick some ass!" She laughed clutching one of her muscle's she flexed. "Threw me right into the back of a truck! I was cushioned by the soft deliciousness of hamburger buns." She smiled.

"Nice to know. You'll have to point one out to me when we see one Liza." Gilbert smirked.

"Will do, Gil."

They walked And walked and walked. Until they finally reached the end Tucson. Elizabeta sighed as they sat down at a park.

"Damn, how long has it been since we've seen a blasted zombie? I wanna bust some heads!" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know, It's been since we met up, maybe someone's been through here already, I mean I've seen plenty of bodies." Elizabeta nodded.

"Ah ha ha!" Gilbert heard and turned around. "Don't mess with me! Are you two human?" A really loud obnoxious voice demanded. "What luck!" It laughed.

"Yeah! We're not bit!" Elizabeta yelled back. A teenager ran up to them.

"Wazzup?" HE asked. "I'm Alfred F. Jones!" He smirked and held out a fist.

"Elizabeta!" She smiled.

"Gilbert."

"Woah." Alfred gasped as him and Gilbert stood back and Elizabeta took on a horde of zombies herself with a pan only.

She spun and twirled, like a ballerina. But in contrast to that blood and limbs fell all around her. She bashed several zombies over the head with the large side of the pan. But other times she'd turn the pan around and use the handle to cut them open.

"OI!" A voice yelled as the sound of pan hitting a hilt of a gun rang out. "What do you think you're doin'?" A heavily accented voice demanded and a man with blood red hair, maybe it was natural. And green eyes that were even deeper than Elizabeta's stood using an old fashioned riffle to deflect the pan only inches from his face.

"What?" Elizabeta demanded returning to earth from her berserker mode.

"I'm Scotland, pleased to meet, yah. You're quite the nice lookin' lass ain't yah?" He smirked putting his gun over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the group.

Ragged. Was the thing Gilbert could make out from his facial expression. They were all ragged.

Wow. . . HE did look good though, a perfect blue suit with white bands crossing over his chest. Blood splattered yes, but still he gave off a look of importance…or was that just indigestion? No, he looked the part of a hero, nice pointed chin, perfect blazing green eyes, black gloves and a pair of pure black slacks. The image of a true survivor, if there ever was one.

"Who are you?" Gilbert asked jaw limp.

"Scotland, I told yah that! Gotta listen laddy! That's why yah have ears." Scotland smirked.

"No really what's your name?" Elizabeta demanded crossly, folding her arms and glaring at him.

"I don't think that's necessary information." He chuckled.

"Ummm, hey. What ever that is, I don't want to find out!" Alfred yelled as a loud roar and a terrible cough followed by growling filled the air. Elizabeta gulped and put her pans away to pull out a gun. Gilbert followed suit but pulled out a larger gun. Alfred clutched his guns and Scotland smirked but then his smile faded when a large chuck of cement started flying at him.

He dived to the side nearly missed getting struck by the flying rubble. Alfred on the other hand, was not as lucky. His arm was struck and it sent him flying backwards towards a large pile of Elizabeta-made-carcasses. He yelled in protest as he landed on the dead bleeding bodies.

"Alfred!" Gilbert yelled.

"I'm alright!" He hollered back picking himself off the mound.

"Alfred get the hell over here!" Elizabeta yelled running from the direction the tank was bounding from

"Would that be a tank?" Gilbert demanded.

"YEAH!" Elizabeta hollered out.

"I see why you needed a gun!" Gilbert screamed as a tongue lashed out a wrapped around his waist and dragged him backwards. Scotland shot and it struck Gilbert in the stomach.

"ARE YOU WITH ME OR AGAINST ME?" Gilbert demanded cursing at the pure impact of the bullet hitting the tongue and nearly penetrating his own skin leaving a large bruise.

The smoker howled in agony, but did not retreat. He simply ran forward and leapt at the panting and wincing Gilbert. Gilbert gulped but leaped back at the smoker and began an all out brawl.

Elizabeta cursed as she let off another round from either pistol into the tank as she ran back. Scotland joined her in attacking it, although he took a more direct approach.

"Distract him!" He yelled stopping in his tracks and the tank like he had planned bounded past him heading at Elizabeta who still shot at it.

Elizabeta looked up to see Scotland in a full out sprint towards the back of the tank. He jumped up and landed on it's back. He drew a large hunting knife from a sheath on his hip. He gripped it tightly and drove it into the back of the large creature's head. He then yanked it out then plunged it back in. Large trails of blood from the back of the tank splattered him and covered him. The tank eventually collapsed and Scotland removed the blade one last time. He dismounted. Elizabeta made sure Scotland was clear away from it before she emptied another round into it.

"Dang." Scotland smiled.

"I could say the same about you." She chuckled as she ran towards where Gilbert was having a slappy fight with a Smoker. Just as she neared him she was thrown to the pavement by a slender figure. The person then began clawing at her. She screamed.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Alfred looked up and shot a few times into the back of the hunter. The hunter squealed sounding a bit like a dogs toy or a small child and fell off of Elizabeta.

She stood clutching her stomach she limped up to the Smoker and shot it with her pistol.

"Damn it!" She cringed and glared up at the blushing Albino.

"I could have handled it myself." He whined acting like a small child with his lower lip protruding from his face.

"Shut up." Elizabeta growled blood oozing between her fingers that was wrapped around where the Hunter had gouged.

"'ere. That looks pretty bad." Scotland handed Elizabeta a large roll of ace wrap.

"Need some help?" Alfred asked watching her struggle with the bandages.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Let me do it." Gilbert sighed. "As an apology for having to save the-awesomeness-that-is-me's ass." Elizabeta chuckled but allowed him to wrap the bandage around her waist a couple of times. "Don't expect to do it again though." He told her when she smacked the top of his head lightly.

"Alright then don't get in another situation like that one."

"I will try."

"So." Alfred sighed after they had been trudging through an office building because the road had been blocked off by large amounts of traffic.

"Boy hush!" Scotland hissed.

"I'm sorry!" Alfred whispered.

"I hear something!" Elizabeta snapped.

"What?" Gilbert demanded crossly.

"Crying." She gasped. "Someone's alive?"

"No lass, I've had a run in with them, I think we'd best walk by it if it's possible. I took it on my own and was on the ground in seconds I had to trip her, get my ground, pin her down with a refrigerator, rip off her arms and break her face in with a gasoline tank, and ah course she still wasn't dead so I had to shoot her." Gilbert gulped.

"That bad?"

"Aye." Scotland nodded and lit a cigarette. "So, we best get around her unless you fellows carry a full sized fridge with you."

"I sadly do not." Alfred sighed.

"I keep it in my pants." Gilbert cackled. He then received a cold look from Elizabeta. "Five meters." Gilbert chuckled.

"Listen you two if Scotland is telling the truth then this zombie is going to be really dangerous." She snapped, Gilbert yet again gave her a small smile and Scotland stopped in his track.

"Shit!" He growled. "Look ahead in that corner you see that small girl curled up. The one crying in the really small amount of clothes?" He demanded. The group halted and looked where he was pointing. Alfred flashed his light on it and Scotland nearly killed him . "NO! LIGHTS!" He snarled. The witch stopped crying.

"Do we need to go through there?" Alfred demanded struggling with turning his light off.

"That's the way down ain't it?" Scotland asked. "Yeah. . ." he answered his own question when no one else did. "So, I'll shoot her, you shoot her off me, and don't hit me."

"Got it." Gilbert nodded.

"Rodger!"

"I hear yah!" Elizabeta whispered. Scotland drew a quick breath and shot the witch the back of the head.

She screeched and jumped at him long blood covered claws ripping at him.

"GET IT OFF!" Scotland yelled Elizabeta began to shoot and smack her with pans interchangeably. Gilbert and Alfred paused in fear of shooting either the raging woman or the screaming red head. Finally with a last wail the witch fell down. Elizabeta yet again stabbed the zombies face with the hilt of her pan.

Scotland cringed and stood blood matching his hair lining his torso.

"I think most of it is the witch's." He sighed stretching his back out. Elizabeta smiled.

"That wasn't that hard." She panted. "And we didn't even need a fridge."

"You weren't being mauled." Scotland sighed.

"True that." Gilbert nodded glancing at the dead witch. "Eww. . ." He whispered.

"Alright, there's only one way out." Scotland announced after a few minutes. "And that's through this window." He gestured to a window that had about a twenty foot drop to the ground. Elizabeta nearly jumped out the window then and there but both Alfred and Gilbert pulled her back.

"Listen!" Alfred hissed. Coughing. Loud coughing that sounded like a smoker was ringing through the air. Elizabeta sighed.

"The longer we stay up here the more likely-" She was cut off as a tongue wrapped around her waist and pulled her out the window.

"Eliza!" Gilbert yelled grabbing for her. She clung to the wall for dear life before the smoker's tongue was able to pull her loose from the wall. She tumbled to the ground with a loud thud. The sound of bone and cement breaking pierced Gilbert's ear drums.

"Yeeek!" Elizabeta screamed.

"NO!" Gilbert screamed and leaped out the window guns firing at the smoker.

"Gilbert!" Scotland yelled and threw his rifle at him. Gilbert snagged it and began firing off more rounds into the Zombie. At last, it died. Elizabeta was cringing at the pain as she attempted to remove the tongue from her.

"Are you alright?" Gilbert demanded.

"I-I Think. . ." She whispered feeling at her leg. "I think I might have hurt my leg pretty bad." She bit her lip as Gilbert felt around her leg.

"What part?" He asked.

"Knee." She whispered.

"Alright." Gilbert sighed and began prodding at it with his index finger. "There." He said as Elizabeta yelped and he felt a bone protruding from it's place. "Damn kid. You broke it." He sighed. "And made the bone break the skin." She gulped. "We got to patch this up."

"Thank you." she whispered and watched as Gilbert ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it around her bleeding leg.

"That wont do very much at all. To add to that your gonna have to use me as a crutch until we can find a substitute for one. But until then. . ." He looked around and noticed a piece of plywood sticking up from a window and he ripped it off. Tearing off his other sleeve he tied it around the back of Elizabeta's broken leg.

"Keep off that Lassy." Scotland instructed.

"Alright." Elizabeta nodded and took Alfred's extended hand to help her stand. Gilbert grabbed her waist and hoisted her up. "Thanks." She muttered again. The albino grabbed her arm and slung it around his neck.

"Here, I'll be your crutch until we can find you one." He smiled at her. She forced a smile and quickly landed a peck on his cheek.

"Oi! There's still gonna be zombies, and now we're down some man power." Scotland cut off Elizabeta's thanks.

"Your right. Besides that, what are we gonna do about Missy broken leg when there's a horde?" Gilbert asked worriedly. "I'm not going to be able to support her when I'm shooting."

"I can still fight!" Elizabeta protested.

"No." Scotland sighed and picked up his gun that Gilbert had discarded when he went to help Elizabeta.

"Wha-"

"You'll hurt yourself more. And right now if we don't get out of here your legs NEVER gonna heal." Alfred put in a worried expression on his face. " I'll pick up any slack that you might drop! Because I'm the HERO!" Elizabeta smiled

"Alright. I can't argue with that right now. I'll think of an argument later." She chuckled trying to keep her mind off the pain.

"Okay! Now that that is settled why don't we move on?" Scotland decided.

"Fine by me." Gilbert nodded and wrapped one arm around Elizabeta's waist.

"Ready." Alfred nodded.

"Okay." Elizabeta smiled.

They were no longer in Arizona now, they had moved their way into Nevada. Elizabeta's leg luckily hadn't slowed them down too much. It had healed enough that she could walk on her own, giving she used a crutch they found at a hospital they broke into.

"Hey Scotland?" Alfred asked as they sat in a Burger King in Vegas.

"Aye?" Scotland asked looking up from his Alfred made burger.

"What's your real name?"

"I don't think now is the right time to tell yah." He sighed. "I don't mean to get attached to any of you and not want to shoot you in the head if you get bit."

"Good reasoning." Elizabeta sighed rubbing her sore leg.

"I see your point. . ." Alfred sighed. "Hey Eliza, while I was in the bath room guess what I found!" Elizabeta looked up.

"What?"

"A severed head which I thought was hilarious. . .and running water!" Alfred grinned widely.

"No way!" Elizabeta smirked and stood and hobbled to the bathroom.

"You just made 'er week." Scotland smiled lighting a cigarette.


	3. Chapter 3

A day later they had started moving again. They soon ran into a bit of a situation. Neither of them had ever expected to run into something of this proportion. Elizabeta bit her lip as the call rang out again.

"No!" Gilbert groaned in disbelief.

"Come on man, you gotta let us in!" The voice yelped again.

"I'm not letting anyone else in!" It squealed as if in pain.

"What the hell? Why not?" Alfred called in.

"I- I can't!"

"Open the damn door!" Iain snarled. He slammed his body against the door repeatedly.

"Open up!" Elizabeta yelled impatiently.

"Wait…you have a girl with you?" another voice demanded.

"Yeah…" Elizabeta snapped "With a broken leg mind you!"

"Fine." The voice snapped and the door opened. A tall man with thick white hair and a large bushing beard stood in the door way with a hunting knife in his hands. He scowled at the group and clutched the knife to his side.

"Coming in or what?" He asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. Elizabeta made the first move, pushing past him into the room. He winked at her as she past. The others followed her movements, but didn't get as much hospitality.

"I'm general Winter, please to meet you." his attention was aimed directly at the crippled female who was now leaning on Gilbert for support.

"Come on babe, why don't you sit down?" Gilbert helped the woman sit down against a wall across from the door.

"Alright!" Alfred punched his open palm. "We should stay the night here and move on in the morning!" Scotland shrugged and took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Don't make a difference to me." He announced sitting back against the wall next to Elizabeta. He looked over at the much younger woman, her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail which had locks of hair flying out of it. Her skin was tinted a grayish tone that nearly matched the infected. The green eyes that once had so much life, now refused to glisten or shine, showing just how much the girl, no mater she was struggling to hold on, was giving up. Scotland flinched when her head lolled into her chest falling effortlessly into a very uncomfortable sleep. He pushed up her head and rested it on his shoulder.

"We're pushing her to hard." Gilbert remarked his eyes pulled into a glare.

"A woman as lovely as her shouldn't be so sickly." Winter commented then pulled away when he realized, it wasn't his place to speak. He let out a chuckle in return.

"Should we stay another day?" Alfred suggested. "to help her get her health up?"

"I don't think she'll like that, but we might have to." Scotland added in. "there's no way she would have been able to move in the morning." Gilbert nodded and moved over to the other side of Elizabeta stroking her hair out of her face and attempting to rid her of the dirt that lined her cheeks.

"NO!" Elizabeta growled when they told her they were staying longer. "I told you we weren't going to be held back by me! Montana is still so far away! We're only in Las Vegas!" She snapped. "We need to move." She added shaking her had.

"Eliza, listen! We're doing this for the good of all of us. It's not healthy for a human to be moving so much with so little rest." Alfred suggested. She didn't buy it.

"No! You wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for me!" She bit her lip in anger. "I'm sorry, I got hurt, but I'm not going to slow you guys-" Gilbert cut her off with a hand squishing her cheeks together. "Ge oth!" She growled.

"Shut up." Gilbert sighed "We're staying another day so suck it up and stop bitching." She scowled then looked down.

"Fine.." He released her cheeks and stepped back.

"We stay another day." He announced.

"Oh…" Winter spoke up. "Did I mention I was infected?" He asked.

"Infected?" Alfred gasped.

"Yes." Winter moaned lifting up a his sleeve to reveal to crescent shaped bite that was spreading red and gray infected looking skin that has reached his shoulder but now was spreading at great rates reaching his neck almost as soon as he lifted his jacket.

"You have to kill me." Elizabeta jerked backwards when he twitched. "Can we leave now. Thanks to this ass, we might be infected now…"

**Sorry for it being shorter than the others! Please Review! **


End file.
